


Keeper of Souls

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: When Talia Carnahan receives word that her elder sister had required a map leading to Hamunaptra, she makes a journey to Cairo, Egypt. A place she had been drawn to ever since she was a little girl, she had felt that this was home.It's just her luck when all hell breaks loose, why does Imhotep call her Isis? And why is he declaring her the Keeper of Souls?
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Ardeth Bay/Original Female Character(s), Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Imhotep/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Carnahan/Other(s)
Kudos: 15





	Keeper of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the 1999 version of the Mummy in years but I do remember the basic plot and lines, some of the things didn't exactly make sense in the movie.
> 
> Yes this will be eventually a Ardeth Bay/OC story but also an Imhotep/OC plot line.

* * *

_THEBES - 2,134 B.C_

A slender built woman sighed glancing up at the starry night skies, it was nearing a full moon, a sacred night for all of those that worship the Gods; voices whispered justly behind her as she then turned to see that her sister, Princess Nefertari walking towards her onto the balcony that sat across from the Pharoh's own chambers.

"You must not show your dislike of Anck-su-namun, Nefertari." She spoke softly, eyeing her sister curiously. "Our disagreement for this marriage between our father and his favourite will amount to nothing."

"This I know, Isis." Nefertari sighed, glancing up to the skies and sent a silent prayer to the Gods for guidance. "But one can only hope."

The doors to Nefertari's chambers opened once more, Isis watched as fabric upon fabric were laid across the bed and jewels were on display, the royal seamstress was standing to the right of the bed; scribbling down notes no doubt.

"Come, we must chose our fabric for the celebration if we wish to make it to tonight's feast on time." Isis motioned, patting her sister's shoulder softly and walked back into the room, instantly spotting a light shade of silver silk in amongst the others. "This will be perfect for my complexion, do you not think so?"

"Yes." Nefertari spoke softly, smiling once. "It is also the colour of your namesake, Isis. Our mother Goddess."

"Praise Isis." She replied, glancing to the heavens and sighed. "Was my mother truly as beautiful as they say?"

Nefertari glanced over at the seamstress and her servants, they all seemed to be _rather_ busy, the elder woman then placed a comforting hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Your mother, Amina was not only a true beauty of all Egypt but also the favourite concubine of my father," She began to explain, as Isis nodded. Isis had heard this stories so many times from different people. "The Pharoh had not laid with another whilst Amina breathed, he was faithful to her. More faithful then he was to his own Queen- Amina did not only comforted father on the death of his Queen but also myself and Ramses. Amina treated us like her own, my mother and Amina were friends."

"This I did not know." Isis replied, smiling softly as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Your mother was a light that this palace had not seen in centuries," Nefertari spoke truthfully. "And when she birthed you, that light grew with every moment you took breath, yes she did succumbed to sickness days after your naming day. But you were a gift from the Gods and Amina knew that. For no child in Egypt was born with golden hair such as yours... Isis."

The doors to the chambers opened again, this time instead of a servant, two of the Pharoh's bodyguards entered followed shortly by the Pharoh himself.

Isis and Nefertari lower themselves into a bow whilst the rest of the people dropped to their knees into the respectful bow their station allowed, Seti then let out a small burst of joyful laughter allowing them to rise as he walked over to greet his daughters.

"My jewels of the Nile!" He called, kissing Nefertari on the cheek and Isis on the forehead. "How you both have grown into such beauties, come... Come. I have gifts for you both."

"Father," Isis called, taking hold of his arm as he lead them to the small sitting room ajoined to the bedchamber. "You spoil us. This is the night in celebration of your upcoming wedding to your favourite, should we not be delivering gifts to the attended bride?"

"Anck-su-namun had received your gift, Isis." Seti replied, patting her arm softly. "She most appreciates the pearl."

"Yes, I had it delivered from the neighbouring lands. It is said to bring good fortune and fertility for the wearer as it is a jewel belonging to Aphrodite. A goddess of beauty and love."

Seti seemed pleased with her explanation, though Nefertari seemed annoyed by it but covered it with a forced smile as Seti glanced over at her, he then motioned for his guards to bring in several golden chests and one held two pouches of some of animal pelt. Confusion danced across Isis face as one of the pouches were placed in her own hands, feeling something hard... A jewel.

Isis opened the pouch, gasping as a small jeweled beetle sat snuggly on the fabric, the beetle was made of the finest silver and two small blue sapphires were crafted to be the wings.

"This is beautiful," Isis called, holding the necklace towards the candlelight and smiled as the hue of the sapphires danced around the room. "Thank you, my Pharoh."

* * *

High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep watched from the shadows as Isis held the jeweled beetle close to her chest, thanking the Pharoh.

He did not dare to correct the Princess that it was Imhotep, who had crafted the idea of such a fine jewel to her, no... He did not dare to take credit for it was not his place to.

He was a Priest and she... A princess. They were not a match meant to be. Yet, he could not help himself stealing glances every now and then at the young beauty that was Princess Isis.

Imhotep was merely a young man when he first met the Princess, by mistake of course. He was doing his duties as a High Priest-in-training and she... A woman, a couple years younger than himself, running from her guardians.

"High Priest." A soft velvety voice cooed, a small smirk danced across his face, he turned and bowed his head to the owner.

"Anck-su-namun." 

"Have you been avoiding me?"

A slight confusion settled across his face, Isis was now almost forgotten as he smiled softly at the woman in front of him. Imhotep believed he and Anck-su-namun had a connection as they both craved the same thing.

Power.

He as the High Priest and she... As the wife of the Pharoh. No one could touch them if they reached those position.

"Our Pharoh almost caught us last time, my love." He whispered, his fingers brushing her face tenderly. "I pray for the day that you and I can be together, but we must watch our steps, you are so close to your goal as the Pharoh's consort. Nothing can ruin our plans, Anck-su-namun. _Nothing_."

"And nothing will." Came her whisper in return, both then glanced over at the laughing royal family. "Once I marry the Pharoh, and if the Gods bless us enough to be fruitful. My children will rise above all. And I will surpass Amina."

"Your jealousy for her clouds your judgement," Imhotep warned, gripping her arm tightly which made the woman hiss. "Amina rose to her station not because of catching the Pharoh's affection, or birthing a royal heir but because she knew how to play the game. She held the Pharoh's affection and attention after two miscarriages and one stillbirth, even though her child is just a daughter... Isis has all of her mother's beauty. Even you have to admit that."

"You sound as if you cared for Amina."

"We came from the same village," Imhotep stated, dropping her arm from his grip as servants rushed passed, they still went unnoticed. "Of course I cared for her."

Anck-su-namun scoffed, pushing herself away from the High Priest as if he was no more than a viper, Imhotep watched as she walked away; once he was sure that none saw them speaking he too walked away but in the opposite direction.


End file.
